Bolin's Gift
by M.Shelley
Summary: This can be read as part 2 or 3 for our team story for the tournament. It's actually my first LOK story, so don't be so hard with me. It's a Christmas story after all.


_Author's Note: Hey there, another entry for the tournament. This one can be read as part 2 or 3 of our team story. And it's actually my first story on LOK, so I'm sorry if something doesn't match._

 _This story contains 814 words, as well as these prompts: Easy: (color) red & green; Medium: (smell) gingerbread, (taste) chocolate; Hard: (restriction) no dialogue. _

_I hope everything's ok. Enjoy, and have happy (remaining) holidays and a fantastic year 2017!_

Bolin woke up a few days before Christmas. His brother had already left their shelter, which had been just a piece of torn cloth between three stands.

He quickly got up on his feet and checked on his pro-bending cards. Yes, there they were, right in his pocket. He had almost completed the set, just one card was missing.

His stomach grumbled. The two boys didn't have that much to eat for as long as he could think. Usually his brother Mako would care for him, and leave him a small amount of bread or something similar before he went out to look for an opportunity to get some money or food. But today it seems like he had found nothing.

Bolin walked through the streets of Republic City. Maybe he would find an opportunity too. He reached a street market and marveled at all the green and red fruits that were displayed.

Suddenly he heard a noise and a voice was heard shouting, "Fire!".

Everyone ran away quickly, but Bolin waited a bit, then he packed his small clothes and arms with as much food as he could carry and ran as fast as he could back to their shelter.

He hid some of the fruits nearby, later, for Mako. But the other half was for him. He sat there happily for some time, eating the fruits, and not thinking at all. Who cared about the world when he had for once, enough to eat.

Then a thought hit him, Christmas Eve was nearby, and he had no present for his brother, nor had he money to buy something. Hesitantly his mind traveled to the cards in his pocket. How much would he get for them, what would he get?

Mako was always caring for him, now it was his turn to return the favor and get him something he wished for. His young mind searched for something his brother would like. Something he wished for the most. In the end he had a solution: Fire Bending. He would buy his brother the fire bending technique book he needed to learn fire bending according to old techniques and styles.

With his mind this way settled he went out to search for a book store. He found the first in a quarter he didn't know and that was very scary to him. It was already getting dark and his bones were shaking. But on every store he came the people would shove him away and outside again.

Bolin then saw a shop where a lot of street children stood before and were not shoved away. It was a candy store and Bolin's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he wondered about the marvelous shop window. No one dared to step in.

The door of the shop opened and the smell of gingerbread cookies emitted. A young woman stepped out, clothed in a fantasy-like uniform. She was smiling at them, and wordless gave every child a small sweet. Instantly Bolin unpacked his and ate it, before thinking he could've spared it for Mako. But then the sweet flavor of chocolate flowed through his mouth and for a second he forgot all his worries.

But the cold weather had him back in an instant. His body shivered and it was really getting dark. He wondered where he could find a book if no book store let him in, and he was worried that a blizzard would occur that night, as the snow was falling and it got more and more windy.

Sadly he walked through the snow in the unknown quarter as his eyes met a sign: Library. Maybe he could get the book there. A man sat behind the heavy doors. He was just reading in the book Bolin desired. He saw a pro-bending card under the man's jacket and knew he would be lucky.

He slowly went to the man, who looked at him suspiciously. Bolin pulled out his cards and spread them before the man. The man raised an eyebrow at this. Bolin pointed at the book. Suddenly understanding filled the man's features. Mumbling something he erased the library sign from the book and gave it to Bolin, taking the cards happily in the same movement. It was almost Christmas after all.

Happily Bolin went out of the library, now he had just to find his way back home. Would his brother wait for him?

He just had to find a way back to streets he knew. He knew it was late and Mako would probably be furious, but the gift would calm him. His happiness warmed him, more than his actual clothes. The child struggled through the snow for a while and just when he was ready to give up and freeze or call for his brother he saw a street he knew. Soon he would be back with his brother again.


End file.
